


Don't Cry, My Love

by day6isworthit



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend Dowoon, F/M, Fluff, Smut, yoon dowoon smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit
Summary: She had a bad day, and who else can best comfort her than her boyfriend?





	Don't Cry, My Love

"What are you doing here?" I said opening my door to see Dowoon holding a box of pizza in one hand, and a box of chicken on the other.

"You have beers in your fridge right? I forgot to buy," He said leaning down to kiss me on my forehead before walking in.

"Yeah I do, but what are you doing here?"

"Weren't you crying earlier? Am I not allowed to come over my girlfriend's house to comfort her when she's sad?" He said grinning at me.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why I love this man. I had a bad day, actually no, I had the worst day in the history of bad days. You see, I work as an OR nurse. It's my first week working after I got my license and landed a job in this big and fancy hospital right in the heart of Seoul. It's been my dream to become a nurse and to be able to work in the OR is both a privilege and a responsibility. And I take pride for it. But today, I felt like the world was falling apart around me and I had no control whatsoever.

There were four big accidents that happened in the span of six hours. And our hospital being a trauma center and the biggest in the city, all catered to the people who had the worst injuries. Which leads me to: the OR was packed with people today. And every single patient that we had on the table died; right in front of our eyes - all five patients, dead. I know it wasn't my fault; it wasn't the doctor's fault either. It was nobody's fault. They were all in an accident, but somehow their deaths just took a huge toll on me.

My resolution: I cried. The moment my shift was done, I sat in the corner of our changing room, my scrubs still covered in blood, and I cried.

I tried calling Dowoon wanting to hear his voice, and be comforted by the warmth of his words. But when he answered he told me he was really busy with practice and that he'd call me later.

So yes, I'm surprised he's standing in the middle of my kitchen at 10:30 in the evening. "Thought you were busy," I said snaking my arms around his waist, burying my face in his back.

"I was, but I can't let you be sad alone. How was your day, why were you crying earlier?" He said twisting in my arms, so now he had my face in his hands. He's half a head taller than me, and his height is perfect for when I just want to be enveloped in his embrace. Just like right now.

I told him about the patients that died on me today, and how it was just heavy for me seeing all those perfectly healthy people die because of an accident. He said nothing when I was talking; he just wrapped his arms around me, a hand stroking my back for added comfort, while he let me dry my tears out.

"You know it's not your fault right?" He said after I was done; kissing me softly on the cheek.

"I know, but it's just sad. Anyway how was practice?" I pulled away from him to get the food on the table and placed it in front of the TV, where we're seated.

"Going good, we're going to release a new song within the next two weeks. Can't wait for you to hear it," he said patting down the spot next to him.

I missed this. Back when I was still in college, and they just debuted, we barely got time to just laze around and do nothing. So on the days that we do have time to spare, we usually binge watch movies or anime while we play random boardgames. Sometimes we go out and walk through the park behind my apartment. We get ice cream and eat it fast before it melts slowly under the heat of the sun. Other times we'd go back home to Busan, see our families, and do picnics in the nearby beach right down the curb of his aunt's house.

Sometimes I'd come over to their studio and watch them practice. I love seeing Dowoon play drums, it's like he's a different man once he has his sticks in his hands. He becomes this overly confident and powerful man that I sometimes don't recognize him. I love him for it though, his passion and dedication whenever he needs to learn a new song for the band is admirable. He'd take hours, days even, just so he could concentrate on it, and make sure he plays it perfectly. And honestly it's Dowoon's best trait.

But what made me really fall for him is how sweet, caring, and selfless he really is. People think he's a little bit weird and the way he shows his affection is sometimes a little bit off, but the boy means well. I had a hard time opening up to him at first, my being closed-off to people in general didn't help at all; but the man made his way into my heart. He was really persistent too, called me every day until I finally said yes to having coffee with him.

But I'm thankful I got to know him when I did, he came into my life in the right moment and I wouldn't have it any other way. And now we're closer than ever, that even Sungjin, my cousin, keeps on teasing us so we would stop being flirty around them. But I can't help it, ever since Dowoon and I got together my entire life changed. I was happier. He was happier. We're happier.

"So babe, I was thinking, can I stay over tonight? We're leaving for Japan next week, and I don't know when I'll be able to see you again," He said as he put the blanket over our bodies. We finished devouring the pizza and chicken, with only a few pieces left; so now we're snuggled in bed.

"You know you're always welcome to stay here whenever you want," I said facing him, our legs entangled with one another's. His grip on me got tighter, pulling our bodies closer that we're now skin to skin.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" He said as I felt him playing with the hem of my shorts, his fingers softly grazing my thighs.

"You do know that you're big right? None of my clothes will fit you."

"Babe, I know I'm big," he said pausing, winking at me playfully, "But don't you have oversized shirts somewhere in your closet? I don't need pants, I'm wearing boxers underneath I can just wear that to bed."

"Dowoon, what the hell?" I said hitting him in the chest.

“Hey, your words not mine." If I could wipe that smirk on his face, I would. 

"That's not what I meant, Jesus!"

"I'm kidding," He laughed and leaned down to kiss me. I was surprised by it at first, taken aback by his sudden move, but wow I missed his kisses. Dowoon's lips are soft and plump, despite what it looks like in some of his pictures, which is quite chapped and dry.

His hands travelled up my sides feeling me up, stopping only when he reached below my boob, barely touching. He pulled away from me, and I immediately felt the emptiness his lips had left. Slightly pissed, I pulled him back down to my face; both my hands hanging loosely on his neck. He can't just start something and leave me hanging like that. It's not fair.

"Wait hold on..." he said against my lips, as he attempted to pull away from me again.

"What now?" I said finally pulling away from his lips, and instead moved my attention to his jaw. I never told this to anyone, not even Dowoon, but my favorite part of his body is actually his jaw. Whenever he looks to the side, it pops out and it's so prominent. It's the perfect angle.

"We can do one of two things, you decide. One, you and I continue kissing because I love your kisses. And I could honestly kiss you all day without getting tired of it. But we go to sleep right after, because I know you've had a shitty day, don't you want to sleep already? And two..." he paused, closing his eyes for a second when I suddenly started sucking on the area behind his ear: his soft spot. "...we have sex and then go to sleep."

"Dowoon-ah, I swear if you're going to suggest we take option one I'm going to kick you out of my bed. You can either go sleep on the floor or go home. _You decide._ " I said mocking his tone. 

"I was just trying to be considerate, geez woman!" He said hovering on top of me, shifting his entire weight on my body.

"Thank you for your concern; but you can be considerate by shutting up and removing those hideous pants you're wearing." I said reaching between us to unbutton his jeans, pushing it down his thighs with my legs.

"What's wrong with my jeans?" He said with a pout.

"Nothing, except that it's keeping me from feeling you better, and I can already feel your hard-on, babe," I heard him gasp when I slipped my hands inside his boxers and started to slowly stroke his dick. He had his arms on either side of my face to support his weight, but the pleasure was too much for him he was a bit shaky.

I turned us over so now I'm straddling him. He had his hands on my waist tugging on my shirt, motioning for me to remove it as well. Dowoon loves it when I take over during foreplay and lets me get my way with him because it's all about him and his dominance during sex. But sometimes we switch, depending on our mood.

"You know, no matter how many times I've seen it, I still get surprised when I see how big you are." I said smirking when I grabbed his dick in my hands, pumping it slowly making it harder under my touch. 

As I started sucking on his tip lightly, his cock twitched in my hands earning a throaty grown from Dowoon. Music to my ears. I opened my mouth fully, trying to accommodate his length until I felt his tip reach the back of my throat, my gag reflex activated. 

Dowoon matched my pace with his thrusts as my head bobbed up and down on him. He didn't last long too, because he came within a few minutes. Needless to say, he fucked my mouth good. 

"Are you wet enough?" He asked as he swiped a finger through my folds, circling on my clit. "Damn babe, so wet for me,"

"You know I'm always ready for you Dowoon." I said and pushed him inside me in one motion. I allowed myself a good few seconds to let my walls adjust to his size before we upped the pace of our thrusts; our skins slapping against one another. I threw my head back in pleasure exposing my bare front all for my man.

"You feel so good babe," He said gripping harder on my waist, helping me in my thrusts, meeting me halfway.

Every time Dowoon and I have sex, it’s a whole new experience. He seems to have something new up his sleeve all the damn time that it still surprises me. On the rare times that we’re a bit adventurous we’d try new kinks together, sometimes with his suggestions of weird sex positions, and sometimes we fulfill my Fifty Shades of Grey fantasies. All for good fun though because at the end of the day what’s important is that it’s with him I do it with.

“Fuck, Dowoon I’m almost there, faster…” I said panting, my breath hitching with every move. 

“I can’t hold it in either,” he said, his body starting to shake when he released inside me. Dowoon pulled me down to him and held on to me for dear life, our fingers sinking in each other's skin. 

"I love you," he said turning my face closer to his and placed a kiss on my temple, stroking the back of my head slowly. I collapsed on top of him, catching my breath for a second. 

"I love you too," 

"Round 2?" Dowoon asked already switching our positions so now I'm under him. This man, I swear. 

"Gimme a minute to catch my breath at least."

"Just sit back and relax, I'll do the work this time." He winked then disappeared in the sheets. I felt him open my legs wider, trailing soft kisses on my inner thighs. 

And by the next second, he had his tongue lapping at my entrance. He moved his mouth to my clit, pulling on it slightly with his lips; all the while pushing a finger inside me. 

"Oh my God, Dowoon," I said mewling his name out loud like a prayer. Forgive me Father for I have sinned. 

"Babe as much as I love it when you pull on my hair, I don't want to go bald yet." He said looking up at me with a smile; it was only then that I noticed how hard I was pulling on it, my grip tight. 

"Sorry, but you just feel so good babe. Continue please, don't stop I'm almost there." I said pushing him back down on me, my legs wrapped around his shoulders. The pleasure was too much, almost unbearable. 

After I climaxed and he finished me up clean, he laid down beside me. 

"I wish we can do this every day, don't you?" He said wrapping me in his arms, my small frame just the right fit with his. 

I didn't have enough energy to answer back so I just nodded and kissed him on the lips, before I felt myself slowly dozing off to sleep. The best sleep I had in a week.

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried writing this pure fluff but I just can't. I'm sorry ma, I'm sorry.


End file.
